Chaos with Eight Legs
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: Once again there is chaos in Sunnydale. When Buffy gets really sick and there is no one to protect the town, Angel lends a helping hand. But can Angel help Buffy get better before all hell breaks loose?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

It was very quiet in the cemetery, considering that it was Sunnydale, California. Buffy Summers a.k.a the Slayer, was patrolling by herself.

"Here vampires, where are you?" she said to herself

She sat on a nearby tomb stone and fiddled with her stake.

"You should really stay on guard, Slayer. Anyone could sneak up on you"

Buffy was so startled she fell off the tomb stone. She quickly got up and dusted herself off. Standing in front of her was Spike.

"You know you should really warn someone when you do that, I could have had a heart attack"

He chuckled "Don't kid yourself. You're the Slayer, you're not a normal person" he corrected her

"I'm trying to make a point!"

"I'm so sorry" he said sarcastically

"So you should be. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking"

Buffy raised her eyebrow

"Alright, I figured you'd need help"

"Not tonight, nobody wants to come out and play. Anyway, I thought I didn't need help"

He snorted "I was only joking, as if I'd help you"

"Ok...bye Spike"

And with that she walked off.

She walked up to her house and was about to open the front door, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She pulled out her stake, turned around and was about to drive it through their heart, when she realized it was Angel.

"Angel" she managed to say

"Buffy, look I know I came unexpected, but we need to talk"

"This wouldn't happen to be a social call, would it?"

"No, I'm afraid not"

"So that means dangers coming, right?"

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"Sure" she opened the door and they walked in

"Buffy, thank God your home. Can you get the spider out of my room?"

Dawn said as she came running down the stairs

"Dawn, it's a spider get it yourself. There are some tissues in the bathroom" she yelled at her sister

When Dawn reached the bottom of the stairs her eyes fell on Angel.

"Hi Angel, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, the usual"

"Buffy, can you please come and get the spider? It's as big as a taranchella!"

"I think you're over exaggerating Dawn. But I'll get it for you; I'll be back in a minute Angel"

Buffy and Dawn went upstairs to get the spider. A minute later there was a high pitched scream.

"Buffy? Dawn?" Angel shouted

He rushed upstairs to Dawn's room and saw Dawn huddled in a corner screaming and Buffy on the floor and what looked like what Dawn had said; a taranchella was on Buffy's face. Angel grabbed the spider and tugged hard on it, it took a while but it came off. Angel then stabbed it with a knife.

"Are you ok, Buffy?" he asked as he helped Buffy up

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said as she collapsed

"Buffy!" Angel and Dawn screamed

When she didn't respond, Angel grabbed her and rushed her to the hospital.


	2. chapter 2

The hospital doors swung open and Angel rushed in carrying Buffy in his arms with Dawn running behind.

"Can somebody help us?" she yelled

"What happened?" a doctor asked

"She was getting-"

"She fell" Angel cut in

"What are those marks on her face?"

"I don't know, they weren't there before" Angel said looking confused

Angel put her on a nearby bed and checked her pulse, she was still alive. The nurse put her hand on Buffy's forehead.

"She's burning up. We need to get her to emergency, and I'm sorry, you can't come any further"

"But-" Dawn tried to argue

"No, I'm sorry you can't come any further" she repeated

She wheeled Buffy into emergency and then she was gone.

"I'll ring Willow, Xander and Giles" Dawn said

She walked off to the front desk. Half an hour later they all arrived, including Tara and Anya.

"Is she alright?" they all asked

"I don't know. They won't tell us!" Angel said frustrated

"She'll be ok, she's strong" Giles reassured him

"I have information about Miss Summers" the doctor said walking up to them

Angel jumped up from his seat.

"Well we don't know what happened to her face, but she's burning up because she's suffering from shock. Did anyone see what happened?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Can we go see her now?" Dawn asked

"Ok, but not for too long, she needs her rest"

She led them to Buffy's room.

"Remember, don't stay too long" she said as she walked off

They opened the door and saw Buffy lying in bed asleep.

"No, get me out of here!" she yelled as she woke up

"Buffy, it's ok" Angel whispered as he stroked her hair

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You had an accident and your now in hospital"

She sat up quickly, got out of bed and ran out the door.

"Buffy" Dawn yelled

Everyone ran out after her and for a minute it looked like she actually might escape. But when she reached the door, she collapsed.

The nurses grabbed her, put her on a stretcher and carried her back to her room.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

She woke up hours later to find Angel asleep on a chair and a nurse checking her records. At that moment Angel woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked

She had got her voice back.

"Great, so I guess I can go home, huh? That is so cool, I'll keep in touch"

She was about to get up when the nurse and Angel held her down, she struggled for a while but it didn't get her anywhere.

"Let me go!"

"Buffy, stay in bed" Angel breathed while trying to hold her down. Suddenly Buffy felt a little pain in her arm; the nurse had given her a needle. Buffy gasped, and then finally she was calm. Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara had come in just on queue. Dawn came over and hugged her sister.

"Dawn, where's Mum?"

"Um.....Buffy, she's been dead for six months now" she said very slowly and confused

She turned around and looked at the others, they all showed sympathy for her.

"What?" Buffy gasped

Dawn started crying "Buffy, I don't want to lose you too, you have to get better"

"Dawn, Mum's still alive. Where is she? I need to see her"

"I'm sorry; you'll have to go now. She needs her rest" the nurse said

They left Buffy, who was still asking for her Mum, and sat outside her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked

"I think the needle is making her believe that your Mum is still alive" Giles said

"Well she was pretty out of it before the needle. She kept trying to get out of bed, we had to hold her down" Angel added

"Well we might as well go to the magic box and research the spider thingy while she sleeps" Willow suggested

"I'm staying here" Angel said

"Me too" Dawn added

"Ok, let us know if you hear anything"

"Yep, you too"

They walked off towards the exit. Angel was pacing the room and Dawn was lying on a chair, obviously she was tired. She soon fell asleep and Angel put a blanket over her.

Angel's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Giles, we've found out what the spider is. It's called 'Marcobellen' and the name may seem cute but it means 'life sucker'. What it does is targets its prey, which was Buffy, and they pounce on their victims face and their legs suck the life out of them. They also leave scars on the victims face. Now no one has ever survived but it says it was originally created to kill the Slayer. And if Buffy was anyone but the Slayer she would have died instantly and it won't stop until the Slayer is killed"

He thanked Giles and said goodbye.

"Can I see her now?" he asked a nearby nurse

"Ok" she replied

But when he opened the door she wasn't there and the window was open. Angel knew exactly what had happened.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

Angel couldn't believe it; she had fled from the hospital. He peered out the window; it was night time so he didn't have to worry about burning to a crisp. There was no sign of her so he ran out to get Dawn.

"Wha-" she said sleepily as Angel grabbed her arm

"Buffy fled out of the window and she could collapse and she could be anywhere"

They ran to the magic box and informed the Scooby gang of what had just happened.

"She what?" Xander said

"We need to find her, that marcobellen thing is after her!" Willow said suddenly

Meanwhile, Buffy was very weak and tired and she was heading towards the woods. She had to get away from the hospital, she hated it. The smell, the doctors, the beds, she hated it all.

But at that moment she was feeling really dizzy, she stopped walking and then collapsed.

No one was there to help her and now it was up to the Scooby gang to find her before the marcobellen's did.

The Scooby gang was panicking. They had already checked the cemetery, the Summers house and even Spike's place. But she was no where to be seen.

"Of course!" Willow said, banging her fist on the desk in the magic box.

"I'll do a locators spell, why didn't I think of it before?" she asked herself angrily

"Yes, why didn't you? We'd have found her by now!" Anya added

She got all her ingredients together and prepared the spell. She got every calm and quiet, and then she cast the spell.

The map in front of her was a map of Sunnydale and the little dot on the map, in the woods was "Buffy" Willow shouted

"There she is, she is in the woods and she's not moving!" Willow said frantically

They headed for the woods as fast as they could, hoping against hope that they weren't too late.

They found her ten minutes later lying motionless on the ground. Willow checked her pulse; she was still alive, but only just.

Angel scooped her up and ran towards the hospital with the Scooby gang following behind him.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

Angel was running as fast as he could towards the hospital but carefully as he had Buffy in his arms. But at that moment Angel stopped, the marcobellen's had caught up with them; Giles had said that they wouldn't rest until the Slayer was dead. They were gaining on them, they were about five meters from reaching the Scooby gang and killing Buffy, when Angel heard what seemed to be a helicopter. He looked up and right above him was a helicopter.

"What the?"He whisper to himself

A role-up ladder came down from the helicopter and someone yelled out.

"Well bloody hurry up then!"

It was Spike.

Angel climbed up the ladder with one arm and the other holding Buffy, and finally he was in the helicopter. He layed Buffy down on the bed provided, as it was a rescue helicopter, and checked her forehead, she was burning up again.

Everyone was there and accounted for.

"Well hurry up and go to the hospital!" Xander yelled at Spike

"No, the hospital can't help her now and besides she'll just run away again. Go to her house, we'll take care of her there"

"Ok" Spike seemed really determined, which was a big surprise as he was a vampire and hated Buffy's guts.

Within minutes they had arrived at her house.

They put her on a stretcher and took her up to her room where they layed her down on her bed.

Angel got a bowl full of water and a cloth, he then wet the cloth and dabbed it on Buffy forehead. At that moment she woke up, she then leaned over threw and threw up. She looked really pale and she was hot.

"Get me out of here" Buffy said weakly

"Buffy, it's ok. We're at your house"

"Angel stop spinning, your making me dizzy"

"Buffy, I'm not. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm-" She fainted again

"Buffy!" Angel said shaking her body

He felt her heart, it was slower than normal.

"Giles!" Angel yelled

Giles ran upstairs to Buffy's room.

"We need to find a cure. She was just sick, her hearts slower than normal, she's hot, she's pale and she keeps fainting"

"I'll see what I can do" He said taking one last look at his very sick Slayer before he went back downstairs.

Angel was really worried. He had never seen Buffy so sick and weak before. He knew she was the Slayer and if she had been anyone but the Slayer she would have died. But there was only so much she could take before she actually did give up and die. Angel just hoped she had enough strength in her to pull through.


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

It had been three days since Buffy had fainted; Angel knew she wasn't dead because her heart was still beating.

Angel hadn't left her bed since they had bought her home. Her fingers moved and her eyes fluttered open.

"Buffy, you're awake. Are you ok?"

"I think so"

She was about to get up when Angel held her down.

"Buffy, stay in bed, you only just woke up. Tell you what, why don't you go to sleep and I'll fix you something to eat"

"But I'm not hungry"

"Well, it will be there for you when you are" He turned and walked out the door. He looked back and saw Buffy lying back down and she closed her eyes. Angel walked downstairs and saw the others waiting at the bottom, eager to see how she was.

"Is she ok?" they all asked

"Well, it's a little too hard to tell now. She's awake and she just went back to sleep. Have you found a cure yet?"

"Well no, but we've looked through nearly all the books and so far no luck. There aren't much books to look through so we should have the cure pretty soon and our Slayer should be up and running in no time" Willow said cheerfully

Angel hoped she was right, because if word got out that the Slayer was close to her death bed, there would be more chaos in Sunnydale than ever before.

Buffy wasn't fainting any more but she was still burning up, pale and she threw up a couple of times, but most of the time she was asleep.

But one day, all of the Scooby gang had to go out and gather ingredients for Buffy's cure.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" Angel asked Buffy

"Yes, you go" she insisted

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"You know I just worry about you"

"Yes, I know. But you shouldn't, I'll be better soon" she threw up again

Angel began to walk towards her when she spluttered "Go Angel"

So he turned and left.

"Is she going to be ok?" Dawn asked when Angel came downstairs

"I think, but she just threw up again"

They turned and walked out the door.

After ten minutes when the Scooby gang had left, Buffy couldn't get to sleep. She heard what sounded like lots of possums running on the floor, so she got out of bed to investigate. The noise had stopped, but then when she went downstairs the noise had started again, only it was closer. She walked into the kitchen and saw lots of spiders coming towards her.


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

Buffy tried to scream but she was trying to get over how many spiders there were. She ran into the living room with the spider's right behind her. But it was useless trying to run, they had surrounded her and there was no window or door for her to make an escape, just a wall. Finally she managed to scream as they all pounced on her and she fell down, covering her face.

Meanwhile, Angel had already gathered the ingredient Willow told him to get and was at the magic box helping her prepare the potion Buffy must drink to get better. But somehow something didn't feel right; he couldn't put his finger on it so he forgot about it.

They finished the potion half an hour later and headed back to the Summers house so they could get Buffy better and figure out how to stop the Marcobellen's for good. They opened the door and entered. Angel was about to go upstairs to Buffy's bedroom when he noticed a dark figure lying in the living room. After a while he realized that it was Buffy.

He ran over to her, with the others following behind him, and checked her pulse.

"What happened?" they all asked

"By the marks on her face I'd say the Marcobellen's got to her and I checked her pulse"

"Well?" everyone asked

"And she's dead" he said as tears leaked down his cheeks

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked, tears also streaming down her face

"She hasn't got a pulse"

Dawn rushed over to her sister and started shaking her.

"BUFFY, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" she shouted

Angel pulled her away and she started sobbing loudly in his arms, but then she stopped crying and she pulled away from him.

"Hang on. We've still got the potion, I know she can't drink it but we could insert it into her with a needle. It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Dawny, I know you're upset and I am too, we all are but I don't think it will work" Willow said sadly

"No, I think it will. Like Dawn said it might work" Angel agreed

"We could try but if this doesn't work, I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do" Giles said

They got the needle, put the potion in it and inserted it into Buffy's body. At first, nothing happened, in fact, nothing happened for another two minutes. But then Buffy's body started moving and her eyes flung open. She stayed like that for a while, obviously trying to remember what had happened and then Angel and Dawn helped her up.


End file.
